Epic Battle Fantasy 2
'''Epic Battle Fantasy 2 '''is a turn-based strategy Role Playing game by matt-likes-swords. It's the sequel of Epic Battle Fantasy, sponsored by Armor Games. Story Epic Battle Fantasy 2 has a somewhat deeper story than its predecessor, though it is still succinct and meant to be comedic. After the events of the first game, the world was devastated. Pollution skyrocketed and new forms of monsters became aggressive. Meanwhile, an ambitious man seeks to take control of the world using his mighty army. The Heroes, who have learned new abilities and gotten new outfits since the last game, started their journey. After defeating a giant robot, they gain access to a powerful satellite to help them in combat. They also buy supplies from a Red Mage. Meanwhile, NoLegs the Cat fights off his ancestors, who he left behind to join in on the quest. Later, after defeating a giant worm, the party eats some of it, and soon dies of poisoning. Fortunately, they are healed by an angel, who also sells them supplies. Finally, the party reaches their antagonist, who is a gunner in a giant tank. After defeating him, they agree to join forces. Design Epic Battle Fantasy is a Role Playing Game in the tradition of Japanese games such as Final Fantasy. At the beginning of the game, players can choose from four difficulty levels, which alter the attributes of enemies. The game is strictly linear, and the player must defeat wave after wave of enemies, including powerful bosses, in order to progress. At certain points, the player will reach a checkpoint where they can save and buy and sell items. At save points, players will enter a minigame, where they play as NoLegs the cat. NoLegs must slay cat skeletons to get their loot to use at the item shops. Players will also regularly reach points where they can improve their characters stats and teach them new skills. The game ends when the player defeats a powerful final boss. Gameplay The player controls the same two characters as the previous game, Matt and Natz, but now with different and more powerful special attacks. Matt can switch between different swords, each one with its own boosts, and may execute powerful physical attacks. Natz is a mage who can attack enemies with different spells, heal the party or summon creatures to aid them in battle. Both characters can do a simple attack, defend, and use items. One new feature in this game is the possibility of changing the order of attack. This allows either character to attack first. Another is the Super Attack, which charges over time when characters are hit, and is indicated by a red meter along with health and magic. Matt's Super Attack deals a number of sword strikes against a foe, while Natz's heals both party members, cures status ailments, increases their stats, and weakens enemy stats. Abilities Matt uses Bushido and Special abilities, and can switch between a number of Swords. Natz uses White Magic, Black Magic, and Summons. Bushido *Revenge - 30 MP - Gains strength as the user's HP decreases. *Drain - 30 MP - Drains a little HP. Most effective with the Blood Blade. *Wind Slash - 40 MP - Targets all foes. Most effective with the Swift Brand *Quake - 40 MP - Earth based attack. Most effective with the Stone Edge. *Ice Berg - 50 MP - Ice based attack. Most effective with the Blizzard. *Eruption - 50 MP - Fire based attack. Most effective with the Inferno. *Unleash - 60 MP - Draws out the hidden power of the sword. Various effects depending of sword. *Seiken - 70 MP - Holy based attack. Most effective with Heaven's Gate. *Legend - 90 MP - Hits a foe with several powerful strikes. Special *NoLegs - 5 MP - A random item is used on a random party member. May occur randomly. *Temper - 15 MP - Boosts Matt's Attack by 50%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Protect - 25 MP - Boosts Party's Defense by 50%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Air Strike - 50 MP - Strikes either all foes with smaller bombs or one foe with a large bomb. This attack is unaffected by stat changes. *Screamer - 75 MP - Deals Magic damage to all enemies and decreases their Magic Power and Magic Defense by 20%. Can be used twice to increase it to 40%.Most effective with the Anarchy. *Power Metal - 100 MP - Damages all enemies and restores health to the party.Most effective with Razorback. Swords *Heaven's Gate: Atk +10% Def +10% Matk +10% Mdef +10%. Boosts the power of Seiken. Adds Holy element to certain attacks. Unleash inflicts blindness. *Rune Blade: Atk -30% Matk +10% Evade +10%. Drains MP from foes. Unleash inflicts seal. *Blood Blade: Def +10% Mdef +10% Evade +10%. Drains HP when hits. Boosts Drain and unleash debuffs the enemy. *Stone Edge: Atk +20% Def +40% Matk -10% Mdef +20% Accuracy -10% Evade -20%. Boosts the power of Quake. Unleash lowers the defense. *Inferno: Atk +10% Matk +20% Mdef +10% Evade +10%. Adds Fire element to certain attacks. Boosts the power of Eruption. Unleash lowers the magic defense. *Blizzard: Atk +30% Def +10% Matk +20% Mdef +10% Accuracy -10% Evade -10%. Adds Ice element to physical attacks. Boosts Ice Berg. Unleash stuns the enemy. *Black Fang: Atk +10% Def +10% Accuracy +10% Evade +10%. Adds Poison element to attacks and poisons foes. Unleash inflicts a poison 5 times stronger. *Swift Brand: Accuracy +30% Evade +30%. Adds Wind element to attacks. Boosts Windslash. Unleash lowers the attack. *Anarchy: Atk +30%. Adds Dark element to attacks and slightly lowers the foes' attack. Boosts Screamer. Unleash debuffs the enemy. *Soul Eater: Atk +60% Def -30% Matk -30% Mdef -30%. Unleash does massive damage. *Razorback: Atk +20% Matk +30% Accuracy -10%. Boosts Power Metal. Unleash lowers the magic. White Magic *Purify - 10 MP - Heals Poison, Stun, Blind and Seal status ailments of both members. *Heal - 20 MP - Heals one player. *Barrier - 30 MP - Boosts Party's Magic Defense by 60%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Flare - 50 MP - Blinds all foes. *Healmore - 70 MP - Heals both players. *Revive - 90 MP - Revives one player with more health than with an item. Used on a living character gives the Auto-life status. *Judgement - 100 MP - Deals Heavy Holy Damage to one foe, while healing user. May debuff the foe. Black Magic *Lucky Star - 20 MP - Deals Random Damage. *Fireball - 40 MP - Hits one foe with moderate Fire damage. May lower the target's Magic Defense. *Glacier - 40 MP - Hits one foe with moderate Ice damage. *Thunderbolt - 40 MP - Hits one foe with moderate Electric Damage.May stun the target. *Toxic - 40 MP - Poisons the target. *Syphon - 60 MP - Targets all foes. Seals their magic and special abilities. *Pulsar - 100 MP - Deals heavy nonelemental damage to all enemies. Summon *Scanbot - 30 MP - Scans a foe and returns with info on their weaknesses, HP, and other stats. *Slime Bunny - 50 MP - Gives the party regen status and makes them regenerate health for a few turns. *Beholder - 70 MP - Hits all foes and lowers their defense. Has an alternate attack. *Meow Meow - 100 MP - Attacks all foes with massive Physical damage. He can do double damage and hit the party. *Ion - 200 MP - ?. Obtained later in the game. Presentation Epic Battle Fantasy 2 uses a similar style to the previous game, colorful and influenced by Japanese RPGs. The dozens of enemy types range from the cute to the surreal, and there are a variety of locations shown in the backgrounds. The characters also have new outfits. The characters' humorous dialogue will often appear in a text bar on the top of the screen. The most remarkable difference between the games is the music. Unlike the first game, which used licensed music, Epic Battle Fantasy 2 uses music composed by Phyrnna. Reception The game was awarded Daily First and Weekly Second awards, has over 1.5 million views, was allowed to include medals, and was included on the adventure games collection. It was nominated for the 2009 Tank Awards. A third game, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, has also been released.http://matt-likes-swords.newgrounds.com/news/post/385162 Links Play the game Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Flash games Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Final Fantasy Category:RPG